The Final Battle! With DaisyChains And Everyting!
by AmberFox and Lyell
Summary: The Final Battle With Orochimaru! With a Guest apperence from... I'm not gonna tell you! Find out yourself, lazy...! But here's a clue. NarutoInuyasha.


(Dum dum _DUM_! Presenting for your viewing pleasure... This Fic! _Duh!_ Enjoy!)

**The final battle! With daisy-chain's and everything!**

It was the final battle against Orochimaru. The battered snake sennin was atop the giant serpent, Manda, while Jiraiya and Tsunade rode their own battle weary animals, the giant toad Gama-bunta and the giant slug Katsuyu. Konoha had been overrun by Sound nins and the other leaf shinobi had their hands full fighting to get rid of them. The surrounding forest had been flattened by the fighters as Naruto and the other genin teams watched from the sideline of fallen trees, partially injured from their fight with some sound nins. Kakashi had just taken out Yakushi Kabuto and was staggering to the battlefield, clutching his bloodied arm, to try and help wherever he could.

"Stay back, Naruto! You genin's!" Kakashi yelled as Gai stumbled over to help steady his eternal rival.

"No! I'm going to help Ero-sennin!" Naruto stepped forward.

Hinata was quick to step up beside her crush and grip his arm. "Naruto-kun, please!" She cried as she leant on the limb. "You have little chakra left. You'll be killed! Please" The Hyuuga girl was close to tears. Naruto stopped for a moment, surprised by Hinata's sudden forwardness, to look at her for a second before a roar came from Gama-bunta as he charged Orochimaru's Manda.

"Naruto? Please, let me borrow some of your chakra." Kakashi panted. "You too, Gai. I don't think I can do this on my own."

"Do what?" Sakura asked as she quickly tended Lee and Sasuke, the two worse casualties, followed by Neji, Chouji and Ino, who were being treated by Tenten and Kiba, while Shino slept against a nearby tree guarded by Akamaru, both exhausted due to chakra depletion.

"Something I really have no choice in doing." Kakashi said in determination as he tried to stand on his own. "Come here." The Jounin said to Naruto. Naruto did as he was told as Gai continued to support his friend.

"But… but… Kakashi-sensei. Naruto-kun has no chakra left." Hinata stuttered as she still hung on to Naruto's arm, now blushing.

"JIRAIYA! TSUNADE!" Kakashi bellowed out at the two sennin, purposely ignoring Hinata. The three sages turned to him, Jiraiya and Tsunade in interest while Orochimaru turned in contempt. "I'M GOING TO RELEASE MY ULTIMATE DOG!"

"**Oh shit!" **Manda swore as Gama-bunta and Katsuyu looked shocked.

"**You can't!" **The toad whispered to himself, which was loud enough for everyone to hear. **"There's no way…" **

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-san, Tenten-san, Kiba-kun and Ino-san? I want you to get everyone else as far away from here as soon possible. I've only summoned this dog once, so I'm not sure what he will do. But, judging by what he did last time, you should follow my instructions. Gai? When I am done, I want you to take Naruto and hide somewhere nearby. I know you will both be suffering from chakra loss, but do the best you can."

"Hai!" Gai stood a little straighter and saluted with his good arm.

"What…?" Orochimaru looked confused down at his snake.

"**Shut up! I didn't come here to fight _that_ monster!" **Manda hissed.

"Bunta?" Jiraiya asked.

"**There's no time!" **The Toad and the Slug both began to back off, fearfully. **"Are you sure you want to do this, Kakashi?" **

"It's the only thing I can think of…" The sharingan user said seriously as he readied himself.

Hinata and Sakura helped Sasuke and Lee up while Tenten steadied Neji and Ino had the thin Chouji on her back. Kiba had just picked up Shino when Ino asked. "Hey. Where's Shika-kun?"

"He's helping the Sand nin team in the village." Gai told them as he watched his precious student being carried away.

"Good luck, Kakashi-sensei." Sukura said as she and her friends left the small party.

Hinata looked like she was going to say something to Naruto, but seemed to change her mind a few times before she finally, twiddling two fingers nervously, said, "G…good luck," then whispered, "Naruto-ai." before blushing stupendously and running off with Sasuke over her shoulder and catch up with Sakura.

Naruto's head spun round as Hinata disappeared. "Did she just…?"

"Ah! The spring time of youth!" Gai chuckled as he clapped Naruto over the back, causing the genin to almost fall over.

"Can we get on with this." Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Yes, please!" Orochimaru sighed. The snake sennin then readied his hand seals and shouted, "Summoning-no-jutsu!" calling forth a small army of large snakes, each under half the size of Manda.

"**You fool!" **Manda hissed. **"Using your strength to summon these weaklings. Even _I _would have trouble if he summons _him_!" **

"Yeah, Orochimaru!" Tsunade called from Katsuyu. "You should save your strength _for_ _us_! _Haizen-bansoukou-no-jutsu!_" (_Torential-adhisive-no-jutsu! _An attack I made up!) Katsuyu spewed the attack towards Manda, who was just able to dodge but didn't manage to get all of himself out the way and had most of his tail caught in the sticky cement, giving Kakashi enough time to summon his remaining strength.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"What do I do, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, determined.

"Meditate, just leave it to me."

"Hai!" Naruto crossed his arms and sank down to sit cross-legged on the floor, concentrating on meditating.

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's head. He then looked at Gai, whose face was unusually serious. "Hai!" Gai put his hands together to form a seal and focused. Kakashi stood there for a moment, one hand on Gai's shoulder, the other on Naruto's head. One of the snakes Orochimaru had summoned noticed their efforts and slid forward to strike.

'_Hey! Fox! Give my sensei some of your chakra.' _Naruto said to Kyuubi, in his head.

'**_And why the hell would I do something like that?' _**Kyuubi asked as he lounged on the other side of the gate.

'_Because if you don't, we'll all be snake food!' _Naruto snapped. If Kyuubi had eyebrows, he would of raised one. _'Now give him your power, you overgrown fur-ball!'_

'**_What's he going to do with all that chakra? He'll burn out before he can do anything.' _**Kyuubi asked casually.

'_He said something about summoning an ultimate dog, or something.' _Naruto said impatiently.

'**_An Ultimate…' _**Then Kyuubi's laugh echoed around the chamber. **_'Oh…' _**He chuckled. **_'This will be good! The look on Manda's stupid long face! Tell you what, kit. I'll give your sensei my chakra, if you let me watch.' _**

'_How the hell am I going to do that?' _Naruto said hurriedly.

'**_Just leave it to me._' **Kyuubi smirked as Naruto felt burning chakra flow through him.

'_I'm sick of people saying that to me.' _The boy grumbled as he felt himself come back to consciousness just as Kakashi yelled.

"Gai! Take Naruto! _Summoning-no-jutsu!" _Two sets of hands quickly took hold of the sitting boy as they bolted to hide behind a pile of fallen tree trunks.

There was a large puff of smoke, attracting the other fighters attention. Gama-bunta and Katsuyu moved behind the smoke, leaving Manda and Orochimaru in front of it, to take its hidden menace head on. Manda reared back, preparing to flee at the first sign of the veiled attacker. A low grow was heard, making Manda quiver in fear as he gulped and prepared himself. When the mist cleared, the ultimate snake's eyes widen at what he saw. Standing amidst the clearing smoke was…

A cute little girl in a red and yellow patched kimono.

She was hugging Kakashi's leg as he tried not to fall over in exhaustion.

"Hang on. Why didn't anything happen?" Naruto said to himself as he peeked from behind a log and looked over to ask Gai, but found him on the floor, though sitting up, and being tended by Hyuuga Hinata. "Hinata-chan? What are…?"

"I… I couldn't… let you fight alone." Hinata stuttered before realising, _'Chan! He called me Hinata-chan!' _and erupting a bright red as she turned away, embarrassed, to occupy herself with the green spandex wearing weirdo.

'**_Well, I approve. She's cute. You might even have fun.' _**Kyuubi chuckled in his head, shocking Naruto as he had never heard Kyuubi in his head, while conscious, before.

'_Shut up, fuzz-ball! Don't talk about her like that!' _Realising what Kyuubi was implying he began to blush.

'**_The capture can, sometimes, be as good as the chase, kit. And more productive!' _**Kyuubi laughed. **'_Now, shush. The fun is about to start…'_**Naruto blushed even more as he felt a warm sensation in the back of his eyeballs of Kyuubi looking through them and they both looked over the log to see what would happen next.

Manda hesitated for a second before bursting out in relieved laughter. **"Hahahahaha! Kakashi, you _fool_! Even with the fox kid, all you could summon was a fucking brat! You trash!" **

Orochimaru smirked sinisterly. "At least you've done one useful thing before you die, Kakashi. She won't be even a mouthful, but thanks for the treat. Manda?" The huge snake reared, about to strike.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl shrieked holding onto the strange man she had appeared before as he pushed her behind him.

The ground rumbled, making Manda pause for a second time. Underneath Kakashi and the little girls feet the dirt began to slowly rise and the fallen logs fell away to reveal the largest white dog anyone had ever seen. The dog towered over Manda as Kakashi gripped it's head fur. The dog's eyes flared crimson at it surveyed the scene before it. **"What mortal has summoned this Sesshoumaru?" **The dogs voice boomed, shattering the quiet into a thousand little iddy-biddy pieces.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kakashi panted from the dog's head. Sesshoumaru looked up to see his rider. "If you would please…" Kakashi faltered as he tried to stay awake.

"That mean snake was going to eat this Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The little girl cried, pointing forward.

Sesshoumaru looked over to the small army of snakes as Manda readied himself again. **"This Sesshoumaru supposes he is required to slay these pathetic creatures."** He rumbled emotionlessly as he looked down upon the rallying snakes.

"We would appreciate it, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru turned his head to see Jiraiya and gave a low growl. Gama-bunta gulped as Tsunade stepped forward on Katsuyu, ready for anything.

"**Anything to relieve the boredom." **Sesshoumaru sighed as he turned his head back to the army. **"Rin. Take the human. He is of no concern of mine, only a hindrance." **

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said cheerfully as Sesshoumaru lowered his head to let Rin and Kakashi off.

Hinata came out from behind the logs, before Naruto could stop her, to help Rin with Kakashi, only stopping for a second to politely bow before the dog demon. Only then, as soon as they were all behind the logs, did the slaughter begin.

(Due to the graphic content of the next scene, Lyell has decided to switch persons and show the events from another perspective. We are sorry for the inconvenience.

Wait.

No.

Sorry. I'm lying. We really don't care.)

Rin hummed happily to herself as she played with some un-squashed daisies she had found. Hinata watched her worriedly, not knowing whether or not to cover the child's ears or not, while Naruto, true to his word, watched the fight with Kyuubi. Gai was still out of it as Kakashi settled down next to him and tried to stay awake, knowing that as soon as he fell asleep Sesshoumaru would vanish to wherever he had come from. Not that he had any difficulty, what with all the screaming, the poof of snakes dieing, growling, earth shaking and the smell of torrents of blood.

'**_We should do this again, kit. This is the most fun I've had in 15 years!' _**Kyuubi said cheerfully as he moved Naruto's head to watch a snake that had been thrown into the air, only to poof and die.

'_You call this fun!' _Naruto wondered as yet another snake was beheaded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

'**_Yeah.' _**Kyuubi sighed then chuckled. **_'And Sesshoumaru just had to go with the dramatic entrance.' _**

'_You knew this was going to happen! Don't deny it, fox!' _Naruto mentally yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the Kitsune.

'**_Who said I was going to?_**' Kyuubi admitted nonchalantly. **_'Although the girl was a surprise. Old fluffy must be getting soft in his old age to keep a little girl for a pet.' _**

'_A pet? Fluffy?' _Pain filled screams were heard as several snakes were viciously melted by Sesshoumaru's acid.

'**_I don't like repeating myself, kit.' _**Kyuubi said as Rin came to sit on the log beside them.

"Hello!" She beamed, ignorant to the sound of slaughter behind her.

Naruto nodded his greeting before Kyuubi demanded his attention. **_'Eyes front, kit. I don't want to miss a moment of fun.' _**

'_That'll explain why I haven't blinked in ten minutes.' _Naruto grumbled. _'You realise I'll get nightmares from this.' _

'**_Don't be such a wimp. Shinobi are suppose to kill people. At least the snakes bodies disappear, instead of laying about uselessly. Anyway, it's not like you're not use to nightmares.' _**Naruto heard Kyuubi laugh as he distracted himself by focusing on Hinata's voice behind him.

"Please Rin-chan, come away from there. Lets see if we can find any more daisies." She suggested as Rin beamed and jumped down from the logs to help her temporary guardian.

After another five minutes the sound of fighting had stopped. Rin and Hinata helped the exhausted Kakashi over to the logs to look over and see what had happened. Sesshoumaru was covered in blood, mostly snakes, as he faced off with the battered Manda. Gama-buta and Katsuyu were both panting as they finished off the last of the serpent army. Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade were fighting on the ground. Jiraiya with what seemed like a broken arm, by its angle and the fact bits of bone were sticking out, Orochimaru had some ribs poking out of their cage, and Tsunade was feeling the side effects of activating her rejuvenation jutsu more than once.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin yelled, making Sessy turn his head. Manda took the opportunity to suddenly whip his tail round and attack with it, but Sesshoumaru caught it effortlessly in his teeth and whipped the reptile around and away.

"**Hn?" **Sess looked at her again.

"What does 'Fucking' mean?" The little girl asked innocently.

Sessy paused. **"Where did you hear that word, Rin?" **He quietly inquired expressionlessly.

"From that big snake guy you threw away." Rin said harmlessly.

"**Stay here, Rin. I must talk with Manda about his use of language when small pups are present." **Sesshoumaru said as he trotted off after the reeling snake.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin grinned at the dogs retreating back. The party occupied themselves with watching the Sennin's fight, while Kakashi took notes with his sharingan, doubting very much he could get his tongue that long. When Sesshoumaru finally came back, the humans were still at it. The dog lord sighed to himself before going over to them, admitting to himself that they were powerful (For humans), before sitting on Orochimaru, thus making the snake sennins eyes bug out and his tongue stick out like one of those party blower things, with the squeaky sound and everything.

(Or one of those plastic toy frogs that, when you squeeze it, it's tongue uncurls out. Yeah, like one of those but longer.

Way longer.

If he frenched someone, do you think his tongue could come out of their ass? Just a question. Never mind. I'm getting off topic. Just keep reading.)

After getting up off the now pancake like, and dead, bad guy and doing a doggy shake, Sesshoumaru padded over to the remaining humans.

'**_Hey! Let me talk to him!' _**Kyuubi suddenly demanded.

'_What!' _

'**_Go on, kit' _**Kyuubi cajoled. **_'And it would scare the shit out of your Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baba.' _**

'_They're not mine!' _Naruto protested.

'_**Well they're certainly not mine! Now shut up and let me talk to fluffy.' **_

Naruto sighed, _'Sure, why not. It's not like today could get any worse.' _to be honest he was just too tired to argue with the fox all day.

Demonic chakra enveloped Naruto as Hinata squeaked in surprise and the remaining adults stood there, shocked and too weak to fight anymore. Sesshoumaru looked on impassively as the boy seemed to change before his eyes. **"So the rumours of your imprisonment are true." **

"**You've not changed at all, Sesshoumaru-kun. You are still a puppy."**

"**This Shessoumaru is not a puppy." **Sessy frowned, not at all use to banter.

"**No, maybe you're right. You are no longer a meagre _puppy_. Now, you are a _Big_ _Puppy_!" **The world stood still, waiting for Sesshoumaru's response.

"**Hn." **Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched in a small smile. **"You are still as impertinent as ever, Kyuubi-kun." **

"**And you still have a stick up you ass. If you weren't your fathers son, I would beat some modesty into you." **

"**In that pathetic excuse for a body? This Sesshoumaru thinks not." **Sesshoumaru stepped forward to get a better look at the boy who was now letting off a familiar aura.

'_Hey! What are you trying to do? Kill us?' _Naruto almost screamed, remembering the battle not long ago.

'**_Relax, kit. We're both bluffing. He knows it and I know it.' _**Kyuubi reassured his host. **"Hey! I'm getting a stiff neck looking up at you. Were you taught any manners?" **

Sessy sighed before their was a flash of light and Sesshoumaru reappeared in his human form, dressed in his usual white outfit with bone armour and famous swords. "Is this better?' He asked as Rin came running up to him and lifted her arms in the air, silently demanding to be picked up. While Sesshoumaru was occupied with Rin, as she sat on his shoulder and showed him the daisy-chain her and Hinata made, Hinata came to stand beside Naruto/Kyuubi.

"Naruto-kun…?" She stuttered, about to ask him what was happening when he interrupted with a grin.

"**What ever happened to Naruto-ai?" **Kyuubi purred seductively as he wrapped an arm around Hinata and pulled her close.

Naruto growled protectively. _'Let go of her, you overgrown fur ball!'_

'**_Temper, temper, kit. You really have to start thinking of new insults. I'm not going to do anything to the vixen. See? She's enjoying herself.' _**Hinata was blushing up a storm and doing her best not to melt with happiness in his arms.

"… And then Hinata-san found some pink flowers and we had to put them in, so we broke the big, big, chain and put them in…"

Sesshoumaru interrupted his wards rant, "Yes, thank you, Rin. It is very nice." then sighed. It was hard to keep up your 'Killer Demon Lord' image when a little girl was telling you how she made you a special daisy chain. It was nice that Jaken wasn't there to add a headache to today's events.

"**Umm…" **Gama-buta hazarded, attracting everyone's attention to him and Katsuyu. **"I think we should be going now. It was nice seeing you again, Sesshoumaru-sama."** And both creatures disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Now how are we going to get back to Konoha?" Jiraiya asked as he and Tsunade had collapsed on the floor.

"I am not going to carry you." Sesshoumaru said. "I must leave now. Come, Rin."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin chirruped as she hung onto Sessy's fluff.

"**Oi! Sesshoumaru! I didn't think you would be one to keep a pet human." **Naruto/Kyuubi grinned as Sesshoumaru's face became noticeably blanker.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't know what you mean." Sesshoumaru said frostily as he and Rin disappeared together in a poof.

"I think we should stay here for the time being." Tsunade said from her place on the floor.

"**You just don't want anyone to see you old, Tsunade-baba." **Kyuubi chuckled.

"I have a question to ask." Jiraiya said from next to Tsunade. "Are you…?"

"**Wait a moment, Ero-sennin. There's something I have to do first." **Kyuubi interrupted, lifting his hand to stop the old man. Kyuubi then turned to Hinata, who was still in his arms, and lowered his head so their noses were barely a centimetre apart. Hinata's eyes went wide as she stared into Naruto's burning icy blue depths. She shuddered slightly, making Kyuubi pull her closer. **_'You have to admit, she's cute as hell when she blushes. Time to be a man, kit. ' _**Kyuubi chuckled as he slowly let Naruto take back his control.

Naruto blushed. Being a little scared of the unknown, he mentally screamed. _'What! No!' _But Kyuubi had left him in the driving seat, leaving only one command in his brain before disappearing. Naruto found himself pulling Hinata forward and kissing her passionately, one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her neck. Hinata ran a hand through his hair, making him shiver unconsciously, while she gripped his shirt in her fist and pulled herself forward to meet the demand of his lips.

Tsunade and Jiraiya sat there, shocked. "You don't think he's…" Jiraiya asked quietly.

"No, he's not." Tsunade sighed with relief. "We'd know by now."

"Well… at least Naruto's finally getting a little action. More action than we're getting, anyway." Jiraiya chuckled. Tsunade promptly picked up a nearby stick and whacked him. "Okay, okay!" The white haired sage laughed. His companion put down her stick. "But do you think we could…" He never got to finish his sentence before she picked up a bigger stick, with thorns, and whacked him with it.

"_No_! _You Pervert!" _

End!

(This is a_ONESHOT_! What Jiraiya was wondering was if Kyuubi had taken Naruto over like Shakaku and Gaara that one time. Bet you never guessed it was Sessy! _Sessy-kun! Eeee! Kawaii!_

Ahem. Sorry. Just had a Fangirl moment there. Please Review and all that.)


End file.
